LevixReader - All of a sudden
by MisokosLemons
Summary: (Your name) goes to deliever an bundle for Levi heichou, but what happens is the unexpected. Read to find out !


You were the top of your cadet class, the best there was. You were now cleaning your blades after a few titan kills. "Cadet (last name) ! We need you to take this too Levi Heichou." "Okay," you say. You put your blades away and take off using your 3D maneuver gear. Once you get to headquarters you walk in and walk up to the captains door, clutching a bundle of papers to your chest. You hesitantly knock on the door, then take a step back. "Come in," you hear the man say. You open the door and step in to find him siting in a chair behind his desk, drinking a cup of tea. "I, um came to bring you this," you say motioning to the bundle you're holding. "Okay, please set it on my desk." You do this then turn around to head for the door. "Wait." He says, walking over to you with a slight smile. You use your instincts to back to the door, but he continued to follow you, until he had you pressed against the door and him. "(First name) , I've been watching you, seeing your skills, and I've decided I want you." "Wait heichou!'" You gasp as he pins your hands against the door. He leaned forward towards your ear and whispered, "You know you want it." You stop struggling against him, signaling he can go on. "Good girl," he whispers as he leans forward to kiss your warm, wet lips. You kiss him back, leaning against the door more. He pushed his tongue into your mouth, tasting every single spot inside of you. You whimper at his feel, making him smile at your response. He lets go of your hands and you let one clutch his hair as you let the other fall. He used one of his hands to reach under your shirt, caressing one of your breasts. You slightly moan into his mouth, as you pull on his hair, feeling yourself get slightly wet. He pulled away from you to take of your maneuver gear, and then your shirt, onto your bra. He took your nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking it hard. He used his other hand to massage your other breast. You increased the tightness of which you were holding his hair. "_He's making me feel so good.."_you thought to yourself, when he suddenly stopped. "(Last name), take of your pants please." He ordered. You did what he said. He picked you up and laid you on his desk. Levi then crawled on top of you, kissing you passionately. But now he was going even further. He used his finger to rub your panties, right above your sweet spot. As time progressed you could feel yourself getting wetter and wetter. You could also feel his hard erection on your thigh as he kissed and rubbed you. He stopped rubbing and moved the panties aside, softly stroking your sweet pussy. You arch your back, moaning from the pleasure. He smirks at you, inserting a finger into you, taking you by surprise. You clench your teeth, trying not to scream. He moved the finger around some. He stopped kissing you to use his other thumb to gently massage your clit, making you moan even more. He starts pushing the finger in and out of you more and faster. You gasp as you feel your climax coming. "Levi heichou!" You moaned as you came, collapsing back on the desk, as he removed the finger. "Kawaii…" he says as he rips off your panties, giving full access. You blushed as you looked at his awed face. "Your body is so beautiful," he whispers, as he strokes your inside thigh. "But, I need more," he growls, ripping his pants and boxers off, fully exposing him. You blush at the sight of the hard and big member he possesses. He smirked and climbed back on you. "Are you ready for this?" he asked you. "H-hai!" you reply, feeling the need to have it in you. He positioned the tip at your entrance, then slowly pushed in. "Aahhh," you moaned as the warmth returned to your core. You wrapped your arms around his chest, holding onto him tightly as he pushed into you, going faster and deeper with every thrust. "Ugh (first name), your so tight, it feels so good," the heichou groans as he leans forward to kiss you, still thrusting in you. His tongue went around inside your mouth, dueling with your own tongue as you responded feverently, pleasing him fully. You could feel your peak coming again, but at a greater capacity. The pleasure was rising higher then before, and it felt so good to you. "Im cuming!" you screamed, arching your back and digging your nails in Levi's skin. "Me too baby," he grunted before finally releasing in you. You were panting hard, as was he, and he collapsed on top of you. You blushed at the realization he was still in you. "(first name) will you be mine? And not let anyone touch you, but me?" Levi asked you holding your waist as he looked up at you. "Y-yes," you stutter, embarrassed. "But I think I might I have to go, people will be suspicious." You say. "Ah yes, probably. Let me clean you up though," he replied. He pulled out of you, then quickly went down to lick up all your sweet juices, making you shudder from the warmth. "There we go. All you need now is to put your clothes on." He smirked and picked up your clothes as you got up. He handed them to you, and you put them on. He gave you a last kiss and said bye, and you walked out the door. You put your gear in place and started walking to the exit. That's when Commander Erwin walks past you, with a smirk and a chuckle. _ "__Did he hear me?!" _ You thought to yourself as you nervously exit HQ, flying back to the station.


End file.
